¿Traumas psicológicos en Hogwarts? no, no más de un billón
by kurokaXsama
Summary: ¿quien demonios quiere una obra de trastornos psicologías? upps... digo de cosas que hacen en Hogwarts los alumnos pues el come dulces que le asignara a nuestro chicos hacerla o padecer en el intento. Historia dedicada al reto "Parodias de los clichés" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Título: __****¿Traumas psicológicos en Hogwarts? no, no más de un billón**_**  
**_

**Autora:** KurokaXsama

**Rating**: T

**Palabras**:2988

**Beta-Reader**: si tengo pero esta enferma y en examenes así que pido disculpas de antemano por los errores y horrores de ortografías.

**Disclaimer**_: _Esta historia pertenece al reto **"Parodiando los Clichés" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**. Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los que tengan derecho sobre el.

**Notas**: es mi primer reto que hago, espero les guste. me costo algo de trabajo y no sabia por cual tipo de narración irme al final decidí algo sencillo y según yo entendible espero les guste.

_cursiva solas o con (): pensamientos_

_**cursiva y negritas: hechizos**_

**advertencia: comedia absurda, intento de humor e historia sin realmente una trama definida XDD**

**_¿Traumas psicológicos en Hogwarts? no, no más de un billón._**

Pego pequeños saltos en toda la habitación con una bolsa de caramelos de limón, mientras veía no atragantarse con ninguno –rio– como maniático, se le había ocurrido otras de sus brillantes ideas para joderle la vida a sus alumnos y eso si que nadie se lo podía quitar, podía ser la persona menos cuerda en el mundo, pero tenía titulo de director y sus alumnos se tenían que aguantar como le gustaba estar fregando vidas. Fue corriendo al gran comedor para comunicar la notica.

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Comiendo como siempre su cena habitual, un tanto aburridos. Cuando entro el director corriendo atragantándose con un dulce de limón, el color de su cara cambio de un tono claro a morado y todos se echaron a reír, deseando que muriese con ese dulce. La profesora Mcgonagall corrió a su rescate haciéndole escupir el estúpido dulce.

Después del imprevisto el director se sentó en su lugar, volviendo lentamente a su color normal, no había pasado más de quince minutos cuando se paro para hacer un discurso. Su sonrisa malévola y sus ojos brillosos hicieron a los alumnos tener un escalofrió.

Dumbledore: Alumnos como sabrán ya se acerca el fin de curso, por ello he decidido que se haga una obra de teatro –dijo fosándose las manos y sonriendo como el gato Cheshire– así que los que estarán en la planeación serán…

Harry: _que no diga mi nombre por favor Merlín_ –bajo la cabeza–.

Hermione: _que ideas se le ocurren al director, espero que al que le toque este Merlín para ampararlo_ –dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza–.

Draco: _a quien coño le importa lo que él diga, que lo entierren de una vez por vejete horroroso _–dio una mirada de odio puro a Dumbledore–.

Blaise_: ¡joder!, quiero comer por una vez tranquilo en este colegio, que acaso no se puede._

Pansy: _que bonita soy, verdad que sí, bueno no se que dijo ese intento de Merlín como si me importa _– viéndose en un espejo–.

Luna: _la la la la la la la la, que bonita esta la canción me pregunto si la podre cantar al revés –inventando una melodía_–.

Ron: _que buenas están estas piernas de pavo por Merlín haya otro plato mas…_

Dumbledore: estos serán Harry Potter, ron weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy luna lovegood, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson el tema será los trastornos psicológicos de esta escuela cof… cof…perdón los hábitos y comportamientos de los estudiantes.

Harry_: que tienes contra mi Merlín, ya te vi me tienes filo, pero conste que ya no te voy a venerar para día muertos._

Hermione: eso me pasa por hablar. –susurro –

Draco: que yo ¿qué? Esperé se entere mi papa, lo que le pasara. –se paró de la mesa y lo grito –

Blaise: _¡ven lo que digo! Ni una maldita cena es normal en este lugar._

Pansy: espere el chupa dulces de limón dijo que yo ¿qué? –bufo mandándole una mirada amenazante al director –

Luna: si se pudo cantar al revés la canción, a bueno que más da, ayudaré a no sé qué obra de fin de curso. –dijo feliz –

Ron: _y yo porque, que me coma la mitad de comida de este castillo no es razón para atormentarme._

Dumbledore: bueno como ya dije ustedes lo harán, lo hacen o lo hacen entendido si no les induciré sueños erótico de lord cabeza de cono en traje de baño y los reprobare en todas sus materias. Así que alumnos a canten las órdenes.

El día era hermoso los pajaritos cantaban a todo volumen, la brisa del viento era fresca y limpia y el calamar gigante mecía sus tentáculos alegremente. Todo era tranquilidad a acepción de un aula donde se escucho un ruido sordo de una silla rompiéndose y gritos de alguien siendo torturado a sangre fría y más cosas golpeándose contra una pared.

Harry: por última vez no se cuales son los traumas de el colegio.

Hermione: exacto ron no vez que Harry no es un chismoso como Ginny ups… se me salió

Blaise: paciencia Merlín, paciencia si no el **_avada kedavra_**será lo que me de paciencia.

Luna: buena pelea la de hoy –comiendo palomitas y tomando una Coca-Cola gigante–

Ron: que por Morgana, Harry debes saber lo que comentan todos, no tienes nada de chismoso me decepcionas.

Draco: cállate comadreja tu voz me irrita, y mas todos ustedes bolas de gryffindors.

Ron: cállate tu hurón del demoño, que el papel de soy perfecto y no me enojo no te queda.

Pansy: por favor quieren callarse todos, yo soy una maldita reina de la información y puedo empezar a enúncialos así que silencio. Si quiere que los empiece a decir para que alguno de ustedes lo anote –bufo–

Hermione: Parkinson tiene razón no hay mayor chismosa cof…cof… digo reina de información, y si queremos que esto salga bien y no nos haga quien sabe que ese pedófilo de anciano cof… cof…digo el director pongámonos a trabajar.

Todos los chicos guardaron silencio, se sentaron en una silla en la respectiva mesa que estaba en el aula. Harry, Hermione y Ron de un lado y del otro Draco, Pansy y Blaise. Todos enfrentes de sus respectivos "rivales" y luna en una silla aparte aun con sus palomitas esperando el espectáculo.

Pansy: bien veamos empecemos a enuncia los trastornos de esta escuela fumada, están: Ginny y su obsesión nada sana con Potter que cree que tendrá complejo de Edipo y se enrolara con ella, el trastorno de Longbottom con él profesor Snape que le da miedo, en mi humilde opinión le mueve el tapete, la obsesividad del vejete con chupar los dulces de limón, la hermandad que parece pareja de los gemelos weasley, la obsesión de Bellatrix por Lord Voldemort, y...

Ron: oye no te metas con mis hermanos vieja bruja –interrumpe su dialogo–.

Hermione: eso es ofensivo Parkinson, aunque tengo que admitir que es verdad –pose pensativa–.

Harry: ¡qué demonios es eso! Yo ni enterado y por Merlín no tengo complejo de Edipo, lo demás no me importa.

Draco: para lo que me importa que lo entiendas Potter, y por Salazar Longbottom y snape me dará pesadillas ¡por una vida! Gracias por joderme la vida Pansy.

Harry: silencio Malfoy.

Draco: cállate tú cara-rajada.

Pansy: cállense los dos no he terminado. Como decía antes de la interrupción de weasley están: los delirios de grandeza de Draco –este hizo una mueca indignado y Harry rio- y su constante papitis de mi papa lo resuelve todo, el complejo de ratón de biblioteca de Granger de "yo lo sé todo y si no me lo invento" –Hermione la mal miro– por parte de weasley-comadreja el complejo de competir con una piedra por ver quien tiene menos cerebro.

Blaise: por Merlín Pansy ten menos lengua venenosa, si no nos terminaremos matándonos antes si quiera de hacer la obra o peor de salir de esta aula.

Hermione: por favor párkinson yo podría mencionar una de tus complejos la capacidad de enterarte de todo porque tú vida es aburrida o de que Malfoy ni te pela por ello buscas ver qué hacer con tu aburrida vida y tu personalidad de ser una zorra.

Pansy: cállate Granger, no te conviene provocarme.

Luna; muy bien, los tengo apuntados todos lo que dijeron mientras se mataban con la mirada, ¿alguien tiene alguno más que agregar?

Ron: esto, está de loco no puedo creerlo.

Blaise: bienvenido a mi mudo cuando convives con esta –señala a pansy y esta se indigna no dirigiéndole la mirada–

Hermione: basta… eso es todo dejemos las peleas, algo más que agregar Parkinson para que nos podamos ir –golpea el suelo con su pie de impaciencia–

Parkinson: solo me falta algo, lo obvio para todo hogwarts y el mundo mágico la obsesión Potterica de Draco y viceversa de Potter con Draco llamada malfoyica sin olvidar la tensión sexual de ese par, que deberían coger en vez de estar buscando como llamar la atención del otro con peleas infantiles.

Malfoy: de qué coño hablas Pansy, tú estás tan loca como el vegete.

Blaise: no Draco, es un secreto, ya sabes a voces.

Harry: yo no tengo una obsesión con Malfoy. ¡Por favor!

Hermione: temo contradecirte Harry pero si la tienes y créeme todos, absolutamente todos lo saben.

Draco: que Potter tenga una obsesión conmigo. No quiere decir que yo la tenga ¡con él!

Blaise: por favor Draco es más obvio, además para afirmarlo y darle valides a esta afirmación que en TODA, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODA la vida que llevo de conocerte no falta en tu vocabulario, por día unas cincuenta menciones de Potter.

Draco: eso es porque ¡lo odio!, no mal interpretas las cosas como "es que Potter es un asco" "odio a Potter" con que tenga una obsesión con él, no te das cuenta estúpido Blaise.

Hermione: Malfoy acéptalo ambos están tan obsesionados el uno con otro que ni cuenta se dan.

Ron: da cosa créeme Malfoy, pero hasta yo lo veo, y para que yo note algo esta difícil de verdad.

Pansy: como ya dije yo lo sé TODO.

Harry: ¡por Godric! Que tienen ustedes en la cabeza. Que Malfoy sea un pelado y algo estúpido (_atractivo y lindo) _no quiere decir que tenga una obsesión con él.

Draco: detesto admitirlo pero Potter tiene razón en ello, esto es una conspiración YO no estoy obsesionado con él, ni con nadie (_aunque tiene unos ojos bellísimos y es pelo despeinado la hace ver sexy) _dense cuenta descerebrados_. _

Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Blaise y luna: **NEGACIÓN**

Draco y Harry: que no es negación joder –se miran y suspiran resignados –

Luna: por Rowena dejen ya de pelear, bésense.

Hermione: pero qué demonios dices luna estas enferma... espera podría ser una buena idea.

Pansy: podre tener una obsesión con Draco, pero asta yo le veo lo morboso de lo bueno que esta que se besen.

Ron:¡ GODRIC MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ!

Blaise: paciencia, respira hondo Blaise. Estúpido director chupa dulce que se muera de una vez.

Todos se quedaron callados en la habitación, si que iba ser difícil hacer esta puta obra o peor aun salir con vida ese día. Que el director no tenia vida propia y por eso vivía para destruir la de los demás, pues al parecer de no de cualquiera si no de ELLOS no, no tenia vida propia. Que alguien se apiadara y la profesora Mcgonagall le diera un buen polvo para ver si lo calmaba de hacer idioteces, pero por Salazar asta para eso no tenían suerte ya que Dumbledore era gay, no le podía dar un buen tío o algo así. Todos se estremecieron ante el pensamiento.

Hermione: dejemos todo esto de lado, y no me mires así Parkinson no tengo complejo de sabelotodo –la miro retándola a contradecirla–

Pansy: lo que digas Granger –le dio el avionazo–

Blaise: en fin, la obra es de Hogwarts y nos falto incluir algo en el tema.

Luna: creo que falto la rivalidad tonta de las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Ron: eso no es rivalidad estúpida.

Luna: si eso dicen, pero las dos casas restantes lo ven –señalo a Harry y Draco– lideradas por la tencion sexuales de Harry y Malfoy a esa "rivalidad".

Draco y Harry: que no estoy obsesionado con él – se señalan y lo gritan a coro–

Hermione: lo que digan, pero eso si luna no te lo permito no es una rivalidad tonta, ellos empiezan sus peleas y se vuelve por su culpa rivalidad de casas –señalo a los Slytherin–.

Blaise: cuidadito Granger

Pansy: así es cabeza de limpia chimeneas.

Ron: no le digas eso a Hermione, Parkinson la zorra.

Pansy: yo no soy ninguna zorra, estúpido weasley.

Blaise: en eso te equivocas es pura verdad. Ahora estoy a favor de weasley

Draco: cállense todos.

Harry: cállate tú Malfoy.

Draco: no tú cállate Potter

Harry: no cállate tu Malfoy.

Draco: que tu maldito cara-rajada

Hermione; cállese de una puta vez los dos

Luna: esto es facil de solucionar, Harry besa a Malfoy de una maldita vez así todo se soluciona y listo problema arreglado.

Harry: qué coño tienes en la cabeza luna. _(Esta bueno ya lo sé pero no es para que lo demuestre) _estas demente_. _

Ron: si definitivamente, estás loca luna.

Hermione: bésalo Harry. Es por la ciencia así veremos y comprobaremos que son unos idiotas que tiene tensión sexual y podremos hacer la obra sin matarnos.

Pansy: bésalo Draco, coño para ver si así se te quita la idiotez.

Blaise: acaso están todos LOCOS. Para que hablo nadie me hará caso.

Draco: de esto se enterara mi padre, malditos idiotas y no hare nada que digan.

Harry: si, si cuéntale todo a papa Lucius que él es dios y soluciona las cosas. –bufo–

Draco: cállate Potter si no quieres mi puño en tu boca.

Pansy: es mejor tus labios en los de él.

Harry: Parkinson, pensé que solo eras zorra, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estas igual de loca que el director.

Hermione: callaos todos de una vez **_imperium!_** –Grito dándole a Malfoy-

Blaise: estás loca Granger, Draco te matara cuando el efecto se acabe.

Hermione: cuando se acabe.

Harry: pobre de ti Malfoy que te hará Hermione, mejor yo me voy.

Pansy: a donde Potter, tú te quedas, **_imperium!_**

Ron: no se dan cuentas que es ilegal y nos mandaran a azkaba por usar ese hechizo.

Luna: ron, como dicen los muggles aquí quedo aquí murió

Harry: _Merlín sálvame de lo que me valla hacer Pansy_

Draco_: se enterara de esto mi padre os juro bastardos, maldita Granger._

Ambas chicas se miraron, sabía lo que venía y vieron el miedo reflejados en sus mejores amigos, aunque estaban bajo el efecto del hechizo, solo le dio más interés al asunto. Blaise miro aburrido pero sus ojos delataban interés, bastante de hecho por su parte ron tenía cara de estar aterrorizado y luna, bueno ella tenía puesto el ojo a los dos chicos que la veían con miedo.

Hermione: muy bien Malfoy besa a Harry –ordeno–

Pansy: tu igual Potter besa a Draco –imito a la otra chica–

Los chicos sintieron pavor, las órdenes fueron acatadas y a cada paso que daban se sentía más cerca de su perdición, como un condenado que va a la horca. Y sucedió lo esperado se besaron, todos los presentes abrieron la boca grandemente, una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy distinta verlo.

Pansy: ¡por Merlín!.

Hermione:…

Ron: aa..aa…aa...aaaa…aaaa…aa – se desmayo–

Blaise: joder creo que me van más los tíos lo encuentro excitante.

Luna: porque no soy hombre bua bua.

Sin darse cuenta el hechizo de ambas chicas acabo, pero eso no hizo que los chicos se separaran estaban todos tan embobados viéndolo que ni cuenta se dieron. Se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas, nadie dijo nada de los otros.

Draco: esto no significa nada escúchate Potter mi padre se enterara de esto. (_Joder Potter besa bien)._

Harry: cállate Malfoy. _(Por Godric los labios de Malfoy son adictivos)_

Draco: Cállate tu mestizos estúpido.

Harry: mejor tu maldito niño mimado de papi.

Ambos chicos se vieron con miradas amenazantes y si, paso lo esperado…se volvieron a besar.

Hermione: como lo calcule, paso lo que predije –dijo victoriosa–

Pansy: lo que digas Granger, para lo que me importa aun que espero con esto podamos trabajar en paz.

Blaise: no es que me importe Granger pero tu novio sigue desmayado en el piso sacando espuma, no quiero que esa espuma llegue a mis zapatos italianos.

Hermione: si Zabini, hay voy a recogerlo –se encogió de hombros–

Luna: que genial esto, es súper genial.

Harry: mas te vale que esto no se vuelva un habito Draco.

Draco: cállate Harry y si me vuelves a llamar niño mimado te la corto entendido _(que dulce me llamo por mi nombre)_

Harry: ¿perdona? _(Acaso MI lindo dragón dijo mi nombre)_

Draco: como escuchaste ya me besantes, ahora te amuelas cenaras con mis padres, más vale que te comportes no quiero un novio más estúpido que lo que normalmente eres _(jajaja ahora Potter es mío)_

Harry: ¿somos novios? (_genial que suerte tengo)_

Draco: pues si Potter que esperabas besarme y dejarme, pues estas muy equivocado ya te subiste al barco así que te aguantas (_entiéndelo Harry eres mío punto_)

Harry: bueno al menos no es gran castigo _(¡viva! me saque la lotería, gracia director)_

Draco: ¿castigo? deberías estar agradecido de tener ahora como novio a alguien como yo Potter, modera tu lenguaje.

Harry: si lo que digas amor

Draco: vuélveme a dar el avionazo y ten engaño con otro Harry (_las amenazas de un Malfoy se cumple amor así que con cuidado)_

Harry: está bien lo siento solo que esto es… raro (_si me engaña mato al desgraciado con que lo hizo)_

Draco: dímelo a mí, yo que entro a esta habitación a maldecir y solterito, y termino aquí de novio contigo no es que me quejes tiene sus partes buenas y es que esta bueno. –le sonrío –

Harry: yo no me quejo solo que creo que es raro como dije, a demás tú estas más bueno y lindo –le acaricio el cabello –

Draco: lo sé nadie puede resistirme.

Harry: tendré que acostumbrare a mi novio arrogante verdad.

Draco: si Harry, y no es ser arrogante es tener clase.

Hermione: si ya terminaron su pelea matrimonial, debemos hacer una obra recuerdan

Harry: si lo que digas, continuemos.

Luna: si al fin podre ver todo el fan servirse que quiera.

Pansy: en fin volvamos a lo nuestro creo que al fin la "paz" reinara ahora.

Blaise: como dije, que ni un puto día puede ser normal en esta escuela

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Un director se comía su doceava ración de caramelos de limón, viendo en una bola de cristal lo que sus alumnos asían, acosándolos cof…Cof... digo estando pendiente de ellos.

Dumbledore: esta obra esta más que buena –rio-

**notas finales:** espero les haya gustado y sacado una sonrisa, un beso y espero que me regalen un review vale ;) y si algo no quedo claro no duden en preguntarme y criticar XDD


End file.
